Dragon Love
by Wolf Atreides
Summary: Draco has always had a hard life. Now a strange dream is bothering him. A love he never knew was there begins to sprout and an old enemy becomes a new friend.
1. Aurelia

There she was, just ahead of him. He reached out his hand towards hers. Their fingers intertwined and they walked off, hand in hand, toward a dark and old mansion. She pushed open the door with her free hand and led him inside. It was pitch black and Draco couldn't see a thing. She lit a candle and handed him a book. He opened it and read from that page. "The one you love will soon betray you." he closed the book and she screamed. Then he woke up.

A cold sweat covered his entire body. He looked at his clock: 5:42. He kicked off his covers and got out of bed.. He took a hot shower and got dressed. Then he went downstairs and sat at the kitchen table.... alone...... again. Suddenly a small house elf appeared at his side. "What would Mr. Malfoy like for breakfast this morning?" It asked him. "Just some toast and orange juice, please."

The house elf popped away and popped back in just two minutes. "Here you are ,Sir" it said. "Thank you Nora, you're a good house elf." He patted the now blushing elf on the head. She popped away and left him with his thoughts.

Later that day, he was packing some of his school supplies and making a list of what he needed.. When his mother got home he would ask her to take him to Diagon Alley. He had wait until then so he took out his quill and a notebook and began to write. He was writing a novel, a book of memoirs to be exact. He had an interesting enough life so far to fill a good 30 chapters. If his parents knew about it they would probably burn it. He had written some unkindly things about the both of them.

He then thought about the dream he had. It was the same dream he was having every night for the past month. He didn't understand it. He had never met the girl in the dream and he also did not love anyone, so that book made no sense either. He also wondered why they went to that mansion and why she had screamed when he closed that book. Each night it became more detailed and he learned more about it.

Eventually he would know what book he was reading from but for now he was left in the dark, so to speak. Finally his mother, Narcissa came home. She agreed to take Draco to Diagon Alley. Once there Draco proceeded to buy the things he needed and even persuaded his mum to get him another owl. Luckily he didn't meet Potter and company while there, so it was a very quiet trip, seeing as his mother never talked.

After he was done shopping, they went home. His father was not back yet, so he went to his room to pack the rest of his things and introduce his new owl to his old ones. In fact, the only thing Draco did care about were his owls. He had six at the moment including the newest one. He had an eagle owl and a Tasmanian masked owl, a brown fish owl, a spotted wood owl, a short-browed owl and the one he just bought was a spectacled owl.

He was very proud of all of them. Top of their breed and very well trained.. He had four males and now two females. They all loved Draco followed his every command. They all seemed to except the new owl ho Draco had named Aurelia. He sat on his bed and played with her all afternoon. She was becoming very close to Draco already and would not leave his side. When he went sown to dinner she was on his shoulder, playfully nipping at his ear. When he got to the table his father was there, along with his mother. "Ah, Draco, I see you have a new friend." His Father said jokingly. " Please tell us about it." So Draco told his parents about Aurelia.

"Her name is Aurelia and she's a spectacled owl. Spectacled owls are 43 to 46 cm long and females can weigh anywhere from 680 to 906 grams {24-32 oz}. The female has a hawk like scream, which has been likened to a steam whistle. They eat small mammals, including mice and the occasional possum or skunk, insects, caterpillars, bats, small birds, crabs and frogs. They nest in hollow trees and lay 1 to 2 eggs. They live in tropical rainforests and woodlands. They prefer to live near water."

Aurelia herself then let out a low whistle as if in approval of Draco's knowledge. He laughed and stroked her chest which was a beautiful yellowish color. His father also seemed pleased"Very good Draco. I see you've been reading lately. Although I'd rather you read your school books. There hasn't been a Malfoy yet to get bad marks in school. Don't let me down son." Then he went back to his dinner. His mother, of course, said nothing.

He finished his dinner and went back to his room. He sat down to write in his book about Aurelia as she hopped over to the other owls for her own dinner of raw meat. Draco was very tired so he quickly finished his sentence, closed the book and buried it at the bottom of his trunk. Tomorrow he would be getting on the train to go back to school. He was going to take his eagle owl, Anubis, but he was also going to take Aurelia, get her used to the castle and the other students. He couldn't wait to show her off to his friends.

The next morning he woke up, he was shaking. He had had that dream again and it was worse. He took a cold shower this time and then dressed for school. He magicked his trunk downstairs and into the waiting car. Then he put Anubis's cage in the back seat with Aurelia on his arm. Her cage was sitting in the back seat next to Anubis. He just didn't have the hear to cage her just yet.

He finally got on the train and settled into a compartment with Goyle. Crabbe was sick and would be arriving at Hogwarts later in the week. That just meant there was more room for Anubis and Aurelia. Some of the other students form Slytherin stopped in to say hi and look at Aurelia. She was getting a lot of compliments but would not let any of the other students touch her.

Just then Potter came by to see what was going on. He asked Draco some questions about her because he also liked owls a great deal. Draco tried to sound agitated towards Harry. Harry reached out his hand to pet Aurelia's back. Draco held back a smirk for he expected Aurelia to bite him. But Harry's hand touched Aurelia and she didn't move.

In fact she seemed to be enjoying the rub Harry was giving her. Harry then withdrew his hand. "She's real nice Draco, A beautiful owl if I say so myself." And with that Harry left to join Ron and Hermione in another compartment down the hall. Draco was shocked. He looked at Aurelia as she shifted her weight on his arm. Did she like Harry Potter? And why was he the only student she let touch her?


	2. Guidance

Guidance

Draco looked at Aurelia. Had she fallen asleep and therefore had not realized she had been touched? He could not figure out why she had let only Harry Potter touch her, out of all people. She just looked at him and clicked her beak lovingly. Whatever the reason, Draco didn't have time to think about it right now.

His eyes were focused on the door to the compartment. A beautiful young girl was standing there, looking for a place to put her trunk. Draco stood up and helped her with the trunk. She didn't say a word, she just sat down and looked out the window. Draco looked at her, she was magnificent. Aurelia meanwhile, had noticed her master's "condition" and clicked her beak for attention.

Draco paid no mind and continued to stare at the mysterious girl. Well, Aurelia was very upset now. She hopped over to the girl and squawked at her loudly. The girl reacted slowly. She turned her head to look at Aurelia and then ,slowly, put out her arm. Aurelia was taken aback, this stranger wanted her to mount her arm, like she owned her!

But Aurelia soon found herself cooing warmly and perched on the girl's arm. Now it was Draco's turn to be shocked, once again. then the girl lowered her arm to allow Aurelia to dismount. Aurelia then returned to Draco and stood beside him. Wild thoughts were running through Draco's head.

Most of them though, were about that girl. They arrived at Hogwarts a short time later. Draco put Aurelia on his shoulder and headed for one of the carriages waiting to take the students to the castle. To his surprise though, the girl followed him and joined him in the carriage, where he promptly kicked Crabbe out.

She did not speak though. Draco wanted to hear her voice, to talk to her as he would no one else. He did not understand these feelings. He felt as though he could tell her anything, that she was the one person who would understand him. The one who knew his secrets.

She remained silent as the students entered the great hall, still by Draco's side. He moved to sit down at the Slytherin table but she started up to the teacher's table. He could not understand this, was she a teacher? But, no, that's impossible he thought. But she took a seat next to Dumbledore as if she had always sat there and nothing was out of place.

All the student's went to their respective tables and the first years gathered at the front to be sorted. Draco continued to watch the girl for any clue as to why she was up there. The sorting began as each frightened first year sat on the wooden stool and had the sorting hat placed on their heads.

After "Cromby, James!" was sorted into Hufflepuff, Dumbledore leaned over and whispered something into the girl's ear. She did not respond, nor did she give off any signs that she had heard him. Dumbledore resumed his gaze on the sorting. The feast began and Draco was distracted by the food and his fellow Slytherins.

By the end of the feast he had almost forgotten about the girl when Dumbledore stood and motioned for quiet. "I would like to welcome all of you back to Hogwarts and for our new arrivals as well. This year will be an exciting one. I have a few announcements to make before you leave.

First, for all seventh years, the N.E.W.T.'s will be held a little earlier this year so please study hard. Second, the Slytherin dormitory has been damaged so the Slytherin students will be placed in different houses until the dormitory is fixed. And last but not least, there is a new subject being offered to you this year. Prof. Rutledge will be teaching Guidance.

As you will find out tomorrow morning some of you have been placed in this special class. You will learn more tomorrow. Thank you for your Attention and goodnight." He sat down while the students stood up. The Slytherins remained behind. Prof. Snape came over to the table and began to explain what happened.

" During the summer certain events caused the dormitory to be damaged. We have not yet been able to repair it so you will be placed in different houses until we are able to repair the damages. When I announce your name I want you to come and stand to my right. Parkinson, Boswell, Dervik, Gordon, Harvey, Folgelby. You are going to be in Ravenclaw."

With groans from the students, the head of Ravenclaw lead them off to the dormitory. This continued until only Draco and a few others remained and the only house left was Gryffindor. Draco could not believe it. He was going to be sharing a room with Potter and Weasley, not to mention Granger.

Once they got to the dorm, the Gryffindor's seemed to think the same thing. Draco was indeed in the same bedroom with Potter and Weasley. He did not care to have a confrontation with them right now. He pulled the curtains around his bed and fell asleep with Aurelia by his side.

the next morning when he received his schedule he noticed that he had Guidance, that new subject Dumbledore was talking about. After breakfast he, along with the other students chosen, headed down to the dungeons.

He entered the classroom only to notice that it was pitch dark inside. Then suddenly, small blue orbs by the walls lit up. He took a seat in the middle of the classroom. he watched as the rest of his classmates entered. Then his heart sunk as Potter walked in.

Harry took a seat in the front so Draco had a good view of him. Finally everyone had arrived and taken a seat. All of them were looking at the teacher's desk, waiting for the prof. Then she walked in. That girl from the train. He had an empty seat next to him and hoped she would sit there.

But she walked right past all the students and stood at the front of the classroom. The other student's seemed puzzled also. Then Potter raised his hand "Excuse me, Where's the professor?" The girl turned away from him and went to the board. With her wand she wrote "Professor Rutledge".

Again the class was puzzled. Another student was their teacher? "Welcome, I am Prof. Rutledge. I hope you will enjoy Guidance for it is an interesting subject." But Draco couldn't resist any longer. "How can you be our teacher, You're the same age as us. And what is Guidance?" He shouted.

"Well Draco, I am the same age as you but I have been taught magic since I was born and before that even. Now I know most of you will say the same thing but truthfully before I could walk or speak I was doing magic." she said calmly. "But how is that possible? You need a wand to do magic and you can't get a wand until you start school!" said Lavender Brown.

"that's not true, you can do magic without a wand. You can do magic with your emotions." But it was Harry Potter who had spoken, not the prof. "Very right Harry. But I did not use my emotions, I used my mind. Guidance is a very difficult subject to learn and master. Most of you will not remain in my class. In one month I will give a test and those who pass will continue with guidance, those who don't will be placed elsewhere. Now let's begin. Draco, Harry please join me up front" Draco got up as did Harry and the two of them walked to the front of the classroom.

"Now I need you both to face me. Do not break your eye contact no matter what. Draco and Harry both stared at her. Suddenly they found themselves floating several inches off the ground. They were now facing each other, wands drawn. Draco had the urge to curse Harry and vice versa.

But before Draco could say anything an image entered his mind. There was a girl in front of him. He reached out his hand towards her. Their fingers intertwined and they walked off together.

She led him to an old mansion and took him inside. It was dark and he lit a candle. She handed him a book and he opened it to a random page and read "The one you love will soon betray you" Puzzled, he closed the book and she screamed.

She was running away from him, into the darkness. He followed her into another room where men in trench coats grabbed him. Then they forced him to the ground and a hooded figure approached him "Traitor!" said a voice from under the cloak.

But just as the figure raised it's wand a shadow came from the darkness and seemed to be attacking the figure. Draco broke free and ran back into the darkness. Someone was shaking him. "Draco!? Draco wake up!" He opened his eyes and found himself on the floor of the classroom. Prof. Rutledge had not moved but Harry was kneeling at his side.

He looked frightened. Draco sat up and felt the room spin. " Harry, help him to his feet and then take your seat." Harry put his arm around Draco's shoulders and the other behind his back and pulled him off the ground and into the seat next to him. Harry then took his own seat.

Draco did not seem to mind that Potter had done any of this. " These two have demonstrated the first step to mastering Guidance. I want you all to pair up with someone you don't know or don't like. Then using the instruction on the board, I want you to try this first step."

The students moved around the room and began to pair up. Soon the classroom was filled with the chanting of the other students. Harry and Draco remained seated and prof. Rutledge came over to them. "good job boys, I've never seen such a strong connection between two beginners. But despite that, there is something more, something I know to have happened only once before. I want to work with you, have you study guidance more intensely.

I want you two to rest now and come back after dinner. You have a long way to go but I'll help you. Now I know this is all very strange, and I know you two used to hate each other. But your dreams said a lot and now I hope you'll remember what happened here today. Don't forget to come back after dinner."

And with that she walked off to examine the other students. Draco and Harry looked at each other. But Draco did not feel any animosity towards him. He felt as if he understood what had just happened and that Harry had gone through it with him.

Both of them looked away. Harry did some doodling for the rest of the period while Draco tried to remember the dream. After class Draco went to talk to the girl, now known as prof. Rutledge. " Hey, I just wanted to know if ..um.. Well... What's your name?" he said with a blush.

she looked at him for a good 10 seconds before answering. " My name is Aurora, And I like you too."Then she kissed him on the cheek. He left the classroom in a state of confusion. It was only the first couple of hours at school and already it seemed like a lifetime.


	3. Spring Flower and the Gateway

Spring Flower and the Gateway

Draco started towards the great hall but decided he wasn't hungry. Instead he went outside to the lake. Once there he called Aurelia to him. she came from the owlery. Now, with Aurelia sitting next to him, he could think. That girl, Aurora, she liked him too and, for the first time in his life, he didn't hate Harry Potter. Rather, he felt friendly towards him.

As Draco sat there, lost in his revere, amajestic creature came up behind him. It walked silently across the grass, nearly upon him. Suddenly, Aurelia took flight, shrieking and whistling as loud as she could. Draco heard it and slowly turned his head to see what was behind him.

" AAAAWWWWWWOOOOOO!!!!" Draco ran for the castle. He could hear it behind him. He dared not look back or even close the front door, he just ran. He ran to the dungeons and into the Guidance classroom. He hid under a desk as he waited for normal breath to return.

He heard footsteps in the room and tried not to panic. Just then the footsteps stopped, right by the desk Draco was hiding beneath. "Hello!" Harry said smiling. Draco was so surprised that he banged his head on the table before managing to stand up properly.

"Hi" he said blankly. He felt awkward, not being mean to Potter. It was strange, a foreign thing to him. " I didn't see you at dinner" Harry said. " I wasn't hungry." Draco replied rather more coldly than he wished. " There is something following you" Harry said and Draco looked up in fear. "How do you know that?" he asked. "I saw it, it's in the classroom now even." Harry replied completely calm.

" Very well done Harry!" A voice said from the shadows. "You've caught on quicklier than I ever would have expected. You're a natural it seems. So would you mind telling Mr. Malfoy what's going on, if you can?" Said Aurora. " Certainly!" Harry replied "And thank you. Well Draco, this subject, Guidance, is about connections. Whether it be between people, inanimate objects, or, in our case, animals." Harry stated in a very Hermione-like way.

Draco looked puzzled so Harry went on. " There is now a connection between me and you, thanks to Aurora. Because of that connection both of us have made connections to an animal, unknowingly of course for you. I actually called for mine, but anyway would you like to meet your familiar?" Harry asked enthusiastically. Draco still had no idea what he was talking about and nodded his head cautiously. " Well then, call for it." Draco was puzzled " How?" he asked.

"Draco, you know when you're alone? Your heart calls out to all living things, while only one will respond to your call. Tonight when you went to the lake, you unknowingly called and you were answered. Think about it Draco, think about the lake and the calm of the night wind and the stars, the moonlight on your face. Imagine it and concentrate on it." Aurora told him.

Draco closed his eyes and imagined the lake and the calm of the night wind and the stars, and the feeling of moonlight on his face. He woke up on the stone floor of the classroom. He had been knocked over by a large creature. He looked down his chest at the looming figure of an extremely large wolf. Harry laughed along with Aurora. "You'd think it was a girl on top of him, the way he's blushing!" Harry commented on Draco's expression of embarrassment. " Shut up, Harry!" Draco said as he slowly sat up. " It's not like you'll have an easier time" He taunted. "I already got mine, and it wasn't that difficult for me Draco, sorry" Harry said. " Really, Harry?" Aurora asked him. " You already have your familiar? Where is it?" She asked him. Harry stopped laughing. It's, well it's..." He trailed off nervously. " Yes Harry, where is it?" Aurora asked him again. She was growing suspicious of Harry, thinking maybe he just wanted to tease Draco and hadn't actually gotten his familiar.

" Well, Aurora if you really want to know, it's...right behind you." Harry said nonchalantly. Aurora turned slowly and froze. Her eyes widened and her mouth fell open. She slowly backed up when "RRRRRRROOOOOAAAARRRRRRRR!!!!!!!!" She screamed and fell backwards. Harry managed to catch her before she hit the ground.

" Geez, He's not that scary, is he?" Harry asked jokingly. "If you're referring to the extremely large lion Harry, then YES IT'S SCARY!!!!!" Aurora yelled. Harry couldn't stop laughing as the lion sauntered over to him and sat right next to Harry. Draco helped Aurora off the floor and took a seat at the desk next to him. The wolf lay down beneath his feet. Harry finally managed to stop laughing and Aurora had regained enough of her dignity to talk again.

" Well, you've both done very well. I never expected you to get even this far especially in such a short amount of time." She said. "but didn't you say earlier that there was another time this happened, another kid did the same thing?" Harry asked.

"Yes Harry, me. I received my familiar about 6 months ago." She told them. " Well how old are you now?" Draco asked. " I'm 16 Draco, slightly younger than you." She blushed and Draco felt his own cheeks get hot. Harry saw this and said " Should I leave you two alone?" Both blushed deeper at this. " No Harry, sorry. Well for now you may go, but you may not tell anyone about this." she instructed them.

" Where will our animals stay while we're in class?" Harry asked. " Well they can stay in my office, which is rather large, or as I would expect, they will stay in the forest. Goodnight!" And with that, she left. Draco and Harry stared at each other. " Well, um, that was quite interesting!" Harry said. "Yes, it was" Draco replied. " Do you have a name for your lion yet Harry?" Draco asked. " You could say that, he has his own name, not one I gave him though, you should ask your wolf what his name his" Harry suggested. Then Draco heard a voice, in his head. " My name is Akina, and I am not a he." it said. " HER name is Akina, Harry." Draco told him. " Oh, that's nice."Harry said. " And what is your lion's name Harry?"Draco asked. " His name is Kado." Harry replied.

" Well, I guess we should let them outside" Draco suggested, it was awkward talking to Potter like this and he wanted to go to sleep. So the two of them made sure no one was in the hall and led the two animals to the front door. Once there, Harry and Draco said goodbye to Akina and Kado with a promise to visit tomorrow.

By the way, Akina means Spring Flower and Kado means Gateway, in case you were wondering about the title. toodles!


End file.
